


Little, Little, Little Rich Boy

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Older Barry, Sugar Daddy Barry Allen, younger Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: “Are you wearing my sweater?” Barry asked, by way of greeting.“I was cold.” Leonard shrugged, pulling the older man into a hug. “Do you need to do anything else or can we go? Thawne and your sister have been glaring at me since I got here. Detective West, too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit - Rich Boi by Porcelain Black
> 
> Based off a tumblr prompt by @checkmat3y
> 
> Len's 19 and Barry's 28 to clear up any confusion over their ages.

“So.” Iris frowning. “You wanna tell me again why you thought having a relationship with a _kid_ was a good idea?”

Barry sighed, turning away from his sister. “He’s not a kid, and it’s none of your business, Iris.”

“You know it isn’t just me that thinks this is a bad idea, right? The kid can’t even legally drink yet!”

“Drop it, Iris, for God’s sake." 

"Barry…” Iris moved forward. “Barry you should be with someone your own age, not a kid who’s eight years younger than you!”

“Get out." 

"Barry-”

“Get out of my lab Iris!” Barry yelled, moving to the other end of the room.

Sighing, Iris left, leaving Barry sat in a corner with his head in his hands, suddenly jumping when his phone rang.

“Hello?” He answered.

_“Hi, Scarlet.”_

Barry smiled slightly. “Hey Len, what’s up?”

 _“Oh, nothing much. ’S my day off, thought I’d call. Say hi.”_ Len chuckled.

“Hey…”

His boyfriend was quiet for a minute, before asking: _“Barry, are you okay?”_

Barry sighed (again). “No, baby, I’m not.”

_“Anything I can do?”_

“Be older?”

_“Iris again?”_

“Mm.” Barry nodded, despite the fact Len couldn’t actually see him.

 _“I’m sorry, babe.”_ Len said softly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Barry said. “I got you something.”

 _“Again?”_ Len laughed. _“You spoil me! This is the third gift this week!”_

“Well I don’t hear you complaining.” Barry teased. “‘Sides, I _like_ spoiling you - I can afford too.”

_“Yet you still work at the precinct.”_

“It’s a good job!” Barry protested. “If I didn’t work here I wouldn’t have met you, I worked your dad’s case.”

 _“I know. I’m glad you did.”_ Len paused, before saying: _“Can you believe we’ve been together for almost a year?”_

“I can’t believe we managed to hide it for eleven months.” Barry laughed. “These last two weeks have been kind of difficult, but it’s worth it. I love you, Len.”

_“You’re fucking cheesy, babe. But I love you too, Scarlet.”_

Barry smiled, and glanced at the clock. “I should be getting back to work…”

_“Okay. Go. Save the world, be a hero, all that jazz.”_

“Maybe I will.” Barry laughed. “You wanna come round later?”

 _“Sure.”_ Len replied. _“You want me to meet you at the station?”_

“Um, yeah… If you want to.” Barry said awkwardly.

_“Barry?”_

“It’s just… Everyone thinks you only want me for my money, and I _know_ you don’t, Len, I know. People are treating you like crap now, because of us, and I hate it!”

_“Barry… Babe, it’s okay, I can handle it.”_

“You shouldn’t though, they don’t have the right to treat you that way. To judge us!”

 _“I know.”_ Len sighed. _“Look, just… Just go back to work, and I’ll meet you later, okay?”_

“Len…”

_“I love you, Barry.”_

“Love you too, baby. Bye.”

“Boyfriend?”

Barry whipped around, clutching his phone to his chest, to face Captain Singh.

“Um, yes Sir.” Barry said, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Do you need a report?”

“Actually,” Captain Singh started, walking towards Barry and sitting down on one of two chairs Barry had in his lab. “Allen, I came to talk to you.”

Barry swallowed nervously, sitting down in the other chair. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Singh smiled. “I wanted to talk to you about Snart.”

“What about Len?” Barry asked stiffly.

“You’ve been with Snart a while, haven’t you?”

“Almost a year.”

“You two are happy?”

“Yes!” Barry said, getting frustrated. “What’s with the questions?”

“People have been giving you two crap, haven’t they? Because of the age gap, and people thinking Snart only wants your wealth?” Singh sighed. “I’m just wondering if you’re okay, Allen.”

“Why do you care?” Barry questioned.

“You’re the best CSI we have, Allen.” Singh paused. “Barry… I don’t show it often, but I’m fond of you. If Iris’s reaction is anything to go by, I don’t imagine Joe is overly supportive about you and Snart. If you need anyone to talk too, Allen, you can come and find me.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Barry smiled, weakly.

Singh nodded and left the room, leaving Barry to go back to his work.

  
Later in the day, when Barry’s shift was over, he headed down the stairs, noticing his boyfriend stood by the lifts…

…in his STAR Labs sweater.

“Are you wearing my sweater?” Barry asked, by way of greeting.

“I was cold.” Leonard shrugged, pulling the older man into a hug. “Do you need to do anything else or can we go? Thawne and your sister have been glaring at me since I got here. Detective West, too.”

Barry glanced over, and saw Iris, her fiancé Detective Eddie Thawne, and Joe indeed giving Leonard evils. Once noticing Barry was looking at them, they turned away, as if they _hadn’t_ been glaring at his boyfriend.

Sighing, Barry turned back to Leonard, taking his hand and leading him to the elevator. “Anything happen today that I need to know about?”

“Mrs. Stein called and wanted to know if we could take Lisa this weekend? Professor Stein has a last minute lecture.” Leonard said. 

“That’s okay, babe, we can watch Lisa. I’m not working this weekend.”

After Lewis Snart was arrested, Leonard and his sister Lisa were taken in by Professor Martin Stein and his wife, Clarissa. Leonard only stayed until he turned eighteen, determined to be able to live alone, but couldn’t watch Lisa, and so left her in the care of the Stein’s, who he trusted.

“Okay.” Leonard nodded. “Oh. Your Dad’s back in town, he came by the flat. He knows, now. About us.”

“How did he take the news?” Barry asked, nervously.

“Better than expected. He’s still at the flat.”

“Great.” Barry said tightly.

Leonard just squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Henry Allen was imprisoned in Iron Heights for the murder of his wife, Nora. When Barry was 25, a tape was sent to the police by Harrison Wells, founder of STAR Labs, confessing to the murder of Nora Allen, and confessing his real name of Eobard Thawne, a distant relation to Eddie.

STAR Labs was then taken over by Dr. Caitlin Snow and her fiancé Ronnie Raymond as a research facility, employing Cisco Ramon, Hartley Rathaway, and Jay Garrick, with Professor Stein and Barry collaborating with them, alongside Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, and Oliver Queen, who would travel from Star City on occasion.

* * *

“Anything else happen?” Barry asked, as they got into Barry’s car (Leonard had walked).

“I got a call from Iron Heights.” Leonard said. “My Dad was killed by another inmate.”

“Oh God, Len. Are you okay?”

Leonard was silent for a moment, before whispering. “I don’t know.”

Barry reached across and linked their fingers. “It’s okay to be upset, baby. Lewis was a bastard, but he was your father.”

Leonard nodded, squeezing their hands. “I don’t know how I’m meant to tell Lisa.”

“We can tell her this weekend.” Barry said, stroking his thumb over the younger man’s hand. “You wanna get some food? Big Belly Burger?”

“Sure.”

Barry grinned, and got his phone out, dialling a number. “Dad? Hey. We’re getting Big Belly Burger, you want anything?”

  
“So.” Henry said, when they’d finished their meal. “How long has… _This,_ been going on?”

Barry took a final sip of his drink, glancing at Leonard nervously. “Um…”

“Our one year anniversary is in two weeks, Sir.” Leonard said calmly.

“Please, Leonard, it’s Henry.” Henry said. “You two are happy?”

“Yes.” Barry nodded. “I know there’s a age gap-”

“Barry, son, I don’t care about the age gap. I care that you’re happy, and Leonard makes you happy.” Henry shrugged. “I don’t imagine you too have a lot of support?”

“Lisa - Len’s sister - likes me.” Barry grinned. “Martin and Clarissa Stein are supportive, and surprisingly Captain Singh.”

“Your boss approves?” Leonard asked, surprised.

“He talked to me earlier.” Barry said. “Told me if I ever needed someone to talk too, he’s there.”

“Good to know your boss is there for you two.” Henry said, while standing up and beginning to clear the rubbish left from their meal.

“About the only person at the precinct who does.” Barry sighed, taking the rubbish from his father and putting it in the bin. “Iris think he’s too young for me, Joe and Eddie are concerned about that as well, but have a pre-conceived idea of _what_ and _who_ Len is because of his dad.”

“And everyone else thinks I just want Barry’s money, which I _don’t._ ” Leonard finished.

“They’re idiots, son.” Henry said, clapping a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “You two love each other, screw what anyone else thinks. They don’t choose who _they_ fall in love with, it’s no different for the two of you, and they shouldn’t judge you even though they _do._ ”

Leonard swallowed nervously. “Thanks.”

Henry smiled, and moved to pick up his coat. “I should be heading off, let’s do this again sometime. You can come to my place.”

“That works.” Barry grinned. “Cool with you, babe?”

“Fine.” Leonard agreed. “It was really nice to meet you Mr.- Um… Henry.”

“Likewise.” Henry said, pulling the teenager into a hug. “Take care of yourself.”

“I will.” Leonard said, hugging back.

“Bye, Dad.” Barry said, moving in for his own hug. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Slugger. I’ll call you.” Henry nodded, and left to go to his car.

“You okay?” Barry said, pulling Leonard into his arms.

“Yeah.” Leonard sighed, resting his head on Barry’s shoulder. “Just been a long day.”

Barry pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s hair. “Why don’t you go lie down for a while? I’ll follow you in a sec.”

“Mm.” Leonard nodded, giving Barry a quick peck. “'Kay.”

Barry watched his lover disappear into their shared bedroom, and went to check his hiding place. So long as Leonard didn’t check the box of Fruit Loops - and he most likely wouldn’t even _touch_ the box, because Leonard  ** _hated_** Fruit Loops - then, well…

He wouldn’t find the ring box.


End file.
